Ben Affleck
Benjamin Géza Affleck-Boldt (Berkeley, California; 15 de agosto de 1972), conocido simplemente como Ben Affleck, es un actor, productor, guionista y director estadounidense. Biografía Affleck nació en Berkeley (California), hijo de Anne Christine "Chris" Affleck, una maestra empleada en el distrito escolar, y de Timothy Byers Affleck, trabajador social, conserje, mecánico, camarero, escritor, director y actor de la Compañía de Teatro de Boston. Su hermano menor es el actor Casey Affleck. El apellido "Affleck" es escocés, y Ben tiene ascendencia inglesa, irlandesa, escocesa y alemana. Su familia, mayoritariamente episco paliana, se mudó a Cambridge, población muy cercana a Boston (Massachusetts) cuando él era muy joven, y sus padres se divorciaron en 1984. A los ocho años, Affleck conoció a Matt Damon, quien tenía 10 años de edad, y vivía a dos cuadras de distancia, con quien todavía mantiene una estrecha y duradera amistad. Además, Damon es primo décimo de Affleck a través de un ancestro común de Nueva Inglaterra. Los dos estudiaron en''Cambridge Rindge'' y Latin School, aunque en diferentes grados. Más tarde, Affleck cursó estudios en el Occidental College de Los Ángeles, así como en la Universidad de Vermont, donde se especializó en asuntos de Oriente Medio, pero abandonó sus estudios para intentar tener éxito en Hollywood. A los 13 años, se fue a vivir a México durante un año, lo cual le permitió aprender español. Carrera Inicios A los nueve años, Affleck debutó como actor infantil en la película The dark end of the street (1981), dirigida por Jan Egleson. Durante unos años hizo telefilmes y protagonizó la serie infantil de PBS The Voyage of the Mimi (1984). En la década de 1990 tuvo papeles en Lifestories: Familias en Crisis y en varias películas: el drama de Robert Mandel School Ties (1992), junto a Matt Damon, Brendan Fraser y Chris O'Donnell; la versión cinematográfica de Buffy, la Cazavampiros (sin acreditar); Dazed and Confused (1993), film dirigido por Richard Linklater; Mallrats (1995), una comedia que protagonizó junto a Shannen Doherty y Jeremy London y Persiguiendo a Amy (1997), con Joey Lauren Adams y Jason Lee. Mallrats y Persiguiendo a Amy marcaron el inicio de su colaboración con el escritor/director Kevin Smith. Hizo su debut como director en 1993 con una comedia de 16 minutos llamado I Killed My Lesbian Wife, Hung Her on a Meat Hook, and Now I Have a Three-Picture Deal at Disney. Al final de los 90 su posición de estrella se consolidó con títulos comerciales como Armageddon (1998), thriller de acción dirigido por Michael Bay, y Shakespeare in Love (1999), oscarizada película de John Madden que contó con el protagonismo de Joseph Fiennes y Gwyneth Paltrow. En 1999 protagonizó Dogma, con Matt Damon, Linda Fiorentino y Salma Hayek. En el mismo año protagonizó la comedia-romántica Las Fuerzas De La Naturaleza en la que compartía protagonismo con Sandra Bullock. 2000-2004 En el año 2000 apareció en Operación Reno, thriller dirigido por John Frankenheimer que co-protagonizó con Charlize Theron. En 2001 tuvo participación en Jay y Bob el silencioso contraatacan, protagonizada por el propio Kevin Smith y Jason Mewes. Además ese año actuó en varios episodios de Saturday Night Live. También, en 2001, apareció en la superproducción de Jerry Bruckheimer realizada por Michael Bay, Pearl Harbor. En 2003 tuvo el papel protagónico en la adaptación del super héroe de Marvel Comics dirigida por Mark Steven Johnson y co-protagonizada por Jennifer Garner, Daredevil. 2009-2011 En 2009, Affleck volvió a la actuación, protagonizando tres películas: Simplemente no te quiere, La sombra del poder y Extract. En''Simplemente no te quiere'', una comedia romántica, formó parte de un reparto que incluye a Jennifer Aniston, Drew Barrymore, Scarlett Johansson, Justin Long, y Jennifer Connelly. La película generó críticas en su mayoría mixtos y fue un éxito de taquilla, ganando $ 165 millones en todo el mundo. En La sombra del poder, una adaptación de la serie de televisión homónima de la BBC, Affleck interpretó al congresista Stephen Collins. La película es un thriller político que explora la relación entre los políticos y los medios de comunicación. Luego en el Extract una película de comedia, Affleck interpretó a Dean, un camarero, y el mejor amigo del personaje de Jason Bateman. En 2010 Affleck dirigió su segunda película, The Town, una adaptación de la novela "Prince of Thieves" de Chuck Hogan, que fue un éxito comercial y de crítica cuando se estrenó en los cines en 2010. Junto con la dirección y co escrito-la película, fue parte del elenco que incluía a Jon Hamm, Jeremy Renner, Chris Cooper y Blake Lively. Affleck fue galardonado con el Premio del Presidente en el Festival Internacional de Cine de Palm Springs en 2011. 2012-presente En 2012, Affleck protagonizó junto a Olga Kurylenko, Javier Bardem, Rachel McAdams y Rachel Weisz, To the Wonder, un drama romántico escrita y dirigida por Terrence Malick. El rodaje tuvo lugar en otoño de 2010 en Tulsa, Oklahoma, y Pawhuska, Oklahoma. Ben estrenó, en 2012, su nuevo largometraje Argo, junto con los productores George Clooney y Grant Heslov. El film cuenta la historia desde 1979, durante la revolución iraní, los militantes deciden hacerse cargo de la embajada de EE.UU. en Teherán y mantienen como rehenes a 52 estadounidenses. Otros seis estadounidenses escapan y se esconden en la casa del embajador canadiense. La Agencia Central de Inteligencia y su especialista Tony Mendez (Affleck) elaboran un plan para ayudar al escape de los seis estadounidenses de Irán. El film fue presentado en el Festival de Cine de San Sebastián y en el Festival AFI. La película fue ampliamente aclamada por la crítica y obtuvo múltiples nominaciones y premios. Entre las nominaciones más destacables encontramos: 5 a los Premios Globos de Oro, entre ellas a Mejor Película y Mejor Director para Affleck, las cuales ganó; Además ganó en la categoría de Mejor Reparto en los Premios del Sindicato de Actores. En estos premios Ben también ofició de presentador. Además el Instituto Americano del Cine (AFI) posicionó a Argo en el puesto N°1 en la lista de las 10 mejores películas del año 2012, y en los Premios de la Sociedad de críticos de Nevada también ganó como mejor película y Ben Affleck quedó empatado como mejor Director junto a Kathryn Bigelow por La noche más oscura. Argo también ganó en las categorías de Mejor Película y Mejor Director, para Affleck, en los Premios Critics Choice Awards 2013. Respecto a los Premios de la Academia obtuvo 7 nominaciones. El 22 de agosto del 2013 se anunció que interpretará a Batman el la secuela de Man of Steel titulada Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice que se planea se estrenará en 2016 y será dirigida por Zack Snyder, mismo rol repetirá en la película Suicide Squad (película), también a estrenarse en 2016. En julio del 2015, se anunció el que Ben Affleck se enfundaría una vez más en el papel del Hombre Murciélago en el film "The Batman" pautado para el verano del 2018. Vida privada Affleck tuvo un romance de alto perfil con la actriz Gwyneth Paltrow en 1998, tras la ruptura entre ella y el actor Brad Pitt. En 2002, Ben comenzó a salir con la actriz y cantante Jennifer Lopez. El mismo año, su compromiso con Lopez fue anunciado, y la relación entre ambos recibió mucha atención de los medios de entretenimiento, que apodaron a la pareja "Bennifer". A pesar de una boda prevista para el 14 de septiembre la pareja se separó en 2004, donde echaron la culpa a la atención de los medios - incluyendo un supuesto incidente en una fiesta a la que había asistido Affleck con Christian Slater y algunos bailarines de vuelta en Vancouver. La publicidad negativa y la atención de los medios se trasladaron al estreno de la película Gigli película de 2003, que también fue un fracaso de taquilla. En junio de 2005, después de un breve y no tan sonado romance, se casó con la actriz Jennifer Garner a quien conoció en el set de rodaje de la película Pearl Harbor en el que ella hacía un pequeño papel de enfermera al lado de Kate Beckinsale y luego compartieron protagonismo en Daredevil, su primera hija de nombre Violet Anne Affleck nace el 1 de diciembre de 2005. El 6 de enero de 2009 nació su segunda hija, llamada Seraphina Rose Elizabeth Affleck. El 22 de agosto de 2011, Affleck y Garner anunciaron que esperaban su tercer hijo. El día 27 de febrero de 2012 nació su tercer hijo Samuel Affleck Garner. La familia vivía todo el año en su casa en Los Angeles y Massachusetts, y poseen una casa de vacaciones en Savannah, Georgia. Después de 10 años de matrimonio la pareja anuncia su separación el 30 de junio de 2015 sin haber dicho la causa. Dos semanas después, Garner declaró que fue por una infidelidad que hubo entre Affleck y la niñera que cuidaba a sus hijos. Filmografía Categoría:Actores